


The Fourth Cat

by PeachMangoPie828



Series: All Aboard The Fluff Train [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Awkward Romance, Catlady! Jaebum, FinanceDude! Jaebum, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jinyoung being cute with Jaebum's cats, M/M, teacher! Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachMangoPie828/pseuds/PeachMangoPie828
Summary: Jaebum wanted a fourth cat. Jinyoung wasn't having it.orA series of events where Jaebum tries to convince Jinyoung into letting him adopt a fourth cat but things get awkward -- fluffy awkward.





	The Fourth Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my second story on ao3! This one's a suggestion from @hairypeachy on twitter and I told her I would write a fic about Jinyoung and Jaebum's cats. I'd like to mention that this story was churned out of my head at midnight because I needed to put my ideas somewhere. Forgive me if this is crap. Alternatively, please comment if you've found it fun! Happy reading!

"Kunta, please stop staring at the fridge. You've had enough treats," said Jinyoung, as he picked up the small cat and padded over to the living room. The small cat was pawing at Jinyoung's chest, trying to escape but to no avail. "I don't care if you're named after a Kendrick Lamar song. Little kitties should never get bratty with Papa Jinyoung," said the man, sitting down on the couch and setting the kitten on his lap and petting Kunta as the cat slowly submits to Jinyoung's sublime petting skills.

 

Jinyoung hears two meows and looks down. Nora and Odd were staring up at him, swishing their tails as if expecting something from Jinyoung. Jinyoung sighs and lets the two other cats settle onto his lap as he tries to pet them all.

 

"I can't believe I have to babysit all of Jaebum hyung's little brats whenever he's out of town on business. What's a busy financial analyst doing trying to keep three tiny animals alive when he's barely home?" Jinyoung says to no one in particular. Nora purrs as if to say _'we don't know either'._

 

~

 

Jinyoung was reading a book on the couch while lying down on his stomach when he feels a weight settling on his back. It's the second week of Jaebum being gone. The younger didn't want to admit it but he was already starting to miss his goofy hyung. Jaebum had to stay for two weeks in the Philippines because one of his clients was looking at investing and building a hotel there.

 

Jinyoung sighs, "Odd! What did I say about lying down on my back?" There is no response. Jinyoung tries to wiggle his body in hopes of gently getting the cat off him, but Odd stays comfortably perched on the middle of his back. As Jinyoung sighs in defeat, he feels another weight settle on his lower back. "I know that's you Kunta. You can't just be following Odd's bad example," said Jinyoung. Jinyoung sighs. He can feel the tiny paws stepping on his back as the cats try to find a comfy position on his back. He tries to go back to reading but then he feels a third weight settle on his body. "Well Nora, don't you have an eye for prime property," said Jinyoung. He chuckled as Nora meows and tries to find a comfortable position on Jinyoung's butt.

 

~

 

Jinyoung was eating cup noodles and watching Runningman one fine Sunday afternoon as Nora, Kunta, and Odd ate from their tiny bowls all lined up beside him in the living room. On the television screen, Kwang Soo yet again fails at getting his own revenge, at that moment Jinyoung hears the snap of a camera. He turns his head to look behind him and the camera shutter snaps again, the polaroid camera churns out a picture of Jinyoung's noodle stuffed face.

 

"Cute," Jaebum smiles, face behind a camera.

 

"Hyung! You're back." Jinyoung sets his bowl on the coffee table and runs up to Jaebum and playfully punches his chest. "I can't believe you left me with the brats for two weeks!" Jaebum sees the small pout on Jinyoung's lips and can't help the smile that forms on his face. "Brats? I thought Yugyeom and Bambam were on holiday in Phuket or something?" said Jaebum, sitting down by the coffee table, giving all three of his cats a pat on the head affectionately. Jinyoung sighs as he rummages inside their kitchen's ramyun cupboard for Jaebum's favorite flavor.

 

"Not the giant brats. I meant your tiny brats -- Nora, Kunta, and Odd. You really have a penchant for taking care of the weird ones."

 

Jinyoung pads back into the living room and sets the bowl and a pair of chopsticks down in front of Jaebum. "I've already put the water in. Wait 3 minutes," said Jinyoung, getting back to eating his own bowl and smirking at the television as Kwang Soo's next blunder unfolds.

 

"Hmm… I guess I do. Thanks Jinyoungie," Jaebum ruffles his hair and smiles when Jinyoung pouts but leans into the touch nonetheless.

 

~

 

"Hyung, please don't tell me you're looking at the cat adoption site again," said Jinyoung as he noticed the website on Jaebum's phone as they were loading their laundry in the washing machine with Jaebum separating the whites and blacks from the pile and Jinyoung chucking in all the bright colored clothes. Jinyoung closes the machine and starts it up, sighing.

 

"I was just looking! They're all cute."

 

Jinyoung sighs and heads out of the laundry room.

 

~

 

Jinyoung was washing last night's dishes while Jaebum was making beef stew for their regular weekend homecooked lunches. "Yah, Jinyoung, what do you think about a calico cat?" Jaebum was stirring the stew but his eyes were on Jinyoung, diligently trying to get gunk off of the grill they used last night with the metal sponge. Jinyoung stops and wipes the sweat off his brow and looks at Jaebum.

 

"What do I think? They're cute. In pictures…and not in this apartment."

 

"But do you see this one?" said Jaebum, leaving his station momentarily to show Jinyoung a picture of a cat with white fur that had patches of black and orange. "Isn't she cute?" asked Jaebum, scrolling through the pictures on his phone's screen. Jaebum notices Jinyoung's face softening and could detect a nearly inaudible cooing at the pictures of the cat, but the younger's face hardens once again as he looks Jaebum in the eyes.

 

"Again. Cute. But not in this apartment. Just because I'm the roomie who has the regular kindergarten teacher job, that doesn't mean I'll be happy to babysit any more of your little brats," said Jinyoung, getting back to scrubbing. Jaebum puts his hand to his chest in mock offense. "Brats? These little ones aren't brats!" Jaebum defends his pets. Jinyoung sighs, "Hyung, look at them. They've done nothing remotely good all day and they're just staring at the fridge waiting for treats. Even Youngjae's dog Coco has more sense," Sure enough, the three cats were staring at the fridge with tails swishing left and right.

 

"Oh. Should I give them some?"

 

"Hyung!"

 

~

 

"Jinyoung Hyung!" Youngjae hops into Jinyoung's classroom at lunch break. "Youngjae! How's my favorite dongsaeng doing?" said Jinyoung, welcoming Youngjae into a hug. "Hyung," Youngjae said into Jinyoung's chest. "Yes?" Jinyoung is petting Youngjae's head. "Hyunnnng, I'm not in middle school anymore," said Youngjae, pulling away from Jinyoung pretending to not like the affection. What could he say? Jinyoung had sublime petting skills. "Yes yes, of course. You're a trainee teacher now!" Jinyoung chuckled as memories of a Youngjae, Mark's little brother, crying with snot dripping from his nose because he wanted to play with the cool big kids a.k.a. Mark, Jaebum, Jinyoung, and Jackson.

 

"Anyway, why are you here? I don't think you'll be shadowing me for today," said Jinyoung, trying to put all the scattered crayons in a cup on one of the tables.

 

"Oh! I was told…to show you this!" Youngjae shows Jinyoung his phone screen and lo and behold, the same calico cat Jaebum was showing him just this weekend was on the screen.

 

"Youngjae."

 

"She's cute isn't she?"

 

"What's Jaebum hyung bribing you with to do this?" Jinyoung can't believe Jaebum's taking the Youngjae route. He _knows_ Jinyoung always has a very hard time resisting Youngjae.

 

"I support getting pets! I love pets! Jaebum hyung said you've been ignoring his messages on Kakao."

 

"Youngjae."

 

"Okay, so maybe he said he would buy Coco a Supreme doggie bed."

 

 Jinyoung was about to flip a table.

 

~

 

"Im Jaebum!" Jinyoung storms into their living room right after he shucks of his shoes at the door and sets his backpack down by his bedroom door.

 

Jaebum looks up at him from reading a book on the couch. A small fork was stuck in his mouth as he chews on whatever it is that he's eating. Jinyoung was too red in the face to care.

 

"I can't believe you! First, it's Youngjae at work. Then, our sweet old landlady? You know what she said? She went 'Oh Jinyoung sweetie, I would never mind if you and Jaebum got another pet. He showed me the pictures and said you were a bit worried about getting another one. By all means get another one'. It's still a NO hyung!" Jinyoung plops onto the couch next to Jaebum. Still fuming, he turns on the television and is content with letting the evening news fill the silence.

 

There is no sound. Jaebum is still apparently shocked with Jinyoung's outburst. He never shouts. Jaebum didn't think that the kindergarten teacher was capable of such an outburst. What with dealing with five and six year olds all day, one would think he had endless patience.

 

"Wait. It's only six in the evening. Why are you back?" asks Jinyoung as he starts flipping through the channels, still fuming but calming down a smidge.

 

Jaebum swallows his food and answers. "I took the day off. I felt a bit sick after lunch." Jinyoung turns to Jaebum, his fuming face immediately changes into a face of worry. "You're sick? How? Did you overwork yourself again?" said Jinyoung, putting the back of his hand to Jaebum's forehead and cheeks. He draws his hand back as he feels a sticky liquid latch onto his hand from Jaebum's cheek.

 

"Wait…" Jinyoung smells the liquid. "Are you…eating mango??"

 

Jaebum laughs as Jinyoung looks at him with shining eyes, definitely curious about where Jaebum got the magical fruit.

 

"Yeah, I bought some during my business trip," Jaebum smiles. This could be an in! He can bribe Jinyoung with sweet tropical mangoes and get a fourth cat!

 

Jinyoung just stares at him with begging eyes. He didn't have to speak for Jaebum to know that he was demanding some of the fruit be fed to him right at that moment. Jaebum chuckles and brings out the plastic tub where he put slices of peeled and sliced mango. Jinyoung's eyes shine. Jaebum dangles a piece in front of Jinyoung's face and feeds it to the younger. Jinyoung gives a sound of approval and Jaebum blushes at how cute that sounded.

 

Jinyoung turns to Jaebum again, Jaebum automatically feeds him another slice of mango and Jinyoung smiles. "You should go on business trips more often, hyung," said Jinyoung, happily eating the slices the older feeds him. In that moment, Jaebum could almost see the cat ears popping up on Jinyoung's head and his tail swishing left and right behind him.

 

"Really? But then you'd have to babysit my tiny brats," Jaebum feeds him another slice.

 

"Hmmm…" Jinyoung eats another proffered slice, "I'll babysit your three brats any time if you bring more mangoes home." Jaebum chuckles.

 

"Even a fourth one?" said Jaebum, dangling the last piece of mango in front of Jinyoung's face.

 

Jinyoung's mouth forms an 'O' as he realizes he's fallen into a trap.

 

"Sneaky." Jinyoung pouts and Jaebum notices that there's quite a bit of mango juice dripping from the curved edge of Jinyoung's lip. Jinyoung sighs.

 

"Fine! Fine! Fine! You can get a fourth cat," Jinyoung huffs and eats the last slice of mango. Jaebum smiles at his victory and uses his thumb to wipe the drop of mango juice off of Jinyoung's chin. Jinyoung blinks a few times and blushes after realizing Jaebum did such an affectionate thing. Jaebum laughs and stalks off to the kitchen to put the plastic tub in the sink. He comes back and leans over Jinyoung on the couch with his arms caging the younger in place.

 

Jinyoung stares at him, wondering why their bro relationship has suddenly turned into a scene from a shoujo manga. Jaebum just stares at Jinyoung and thinks.

 

He is quiet and isn't too much trouble. Jinyoung liked to be pet and secretly loved the affection Jaebum gave him even though he tried to hide it like a tsundere. Jinyoung was always on the couch or reading at home and liked to fit himself into odd places by the couch or the window so he could be in a more 'comfortable' position for reading. Jaebum is also pretty sure some of the scratches on his arm were from Jinyoung accidentally scratching him while they watched a horror movie. The older man smiles at the younger and Jinyoung's face morphs into a more confused expression.

 

"Jinyoungie, it's fine. I don't think I'll get a new cat."

 

"Huh? Why not hyung? I just said it's fine as long as you bring home more ma--"

 

The younger's sentence is cut off when Jaebum presses his lips onto Jinyoung's mango juice stained ones. Jinyoung makes a surprised sound but doesn't push Jaebum away. Jaebum mentally sighs in relief. He almost expected Jinyoung to punch him in the face after this stunt. Does that mean that the younger bore the same kind of feelings towards him as well? Was his three year unrequited crush actually…. Requited? Jaebum was not sure if that was a word, but he could care less, when Jinyoung started to press his lips onto Jaebum's as well.

 

Victory!

 

Jinyoung finally pushes Jaebum off of him when he deemed it an appropriate time to breathe. The younger tries to cover his blushing face with his arm.

 

"I hate you. I already told you getting a fourth cat was fine. You didn't have to do that," said Jinyoung.

 

"What? It's not about the fourth cat, I just --"

 

"Who told you? Was it Youngjae? I swear he isn't my favorite dongsaeng anymore. I'm never telling him anything again."

 

"What? Youngjae? What did you tell him?"

 

"Wait…no… it was Jackson wasn't it? I will punch him in the face the next time I see him." Jinyoung was mumbling to himself while covering his still blushing face and Jaebum was getting more confused by the second. What was Jinyoung talking about?

 

"Wait wait wait. You're losing me here, Jinyoung. Who told me what? What would Jackson and Youngjae have told me?" Jaebum was now scratching the back of his head as he sat cross legged on the floor in front of Jinyoung. First they were kissing but now Jinyoung's mumbling to himself about traitors.

 

"About my huge crush on you! I mean, sure, I can be a little obvious but you're so fucking dense, I never really worried about it. Honestly hyung, I never thought you'd stoop this low. I mean sure, I know you love cats but exploiting my feelings just to get one? Wow." Jaebum just stared at Jinyoung. He didn't understand anything after the words 'my huge crush on you'. Everything else was muffled radio sounds as Jaebum's mind slowly started to fall apart.

 

"You…you have a huge crush…on me?"

 

"Yes hyung. For maybe five years now. Well, you obviously know that since you exploited it just for a silly cat."

 

"I didn't." Jaebum's lips were slowly forming a smile.

 

"You didn't what?" Jinyoung's face was still red but now he looked annoyed.

 

"Exploit your huge crush on me for the cat."

 

"Then what was the whole point of kissing me then?"

 

"I just… you were… you were just so cute. You were acting all cute eating mangoes and it reminded me of when I fed Nora treats. You were so cute just expecting me to feed you after you blew up at me. You're always so cute, just like a cat and I was thinking 'Ah Jinyoungie's so cute just like a cat, I don't think I need a fourth one'. And then you started talking about mangoes again and I just… I couldn't stop myself anymore. I just wanted to kiss you."

 

Jinyoung stared slack jawed at Jaebum as the older man basically confessed that he also liked Jinyoung. Jaebum's face slowly turned ten shades redder after realizing that he'd just confessed to Jinyoung and said the word 'cute' more times than a grown man probably should.

 

"Can I kiss you?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Can I kiss you again, hyung?"

 

"Oh! Uhm…okay."

 

~

 

Five minutes after their haphazard (albeit cute) confessions, Jinyoung's placing some last few kisses on Jaebum's lips and cheeks. His fingers were playing with the hair at Jaebum's nape and Jaebum's thumbs were rubbing circles on his hips.

 

"Hyung, the hair by your neck is getting a bit long," said Jinyoung, placing a kiss on Jaebum's neck, nibbling a bit and maybe just breathing in the older man's scent as he cuddled closer to Jaebum.

 

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I've been meaning to try out a new style," said Jaebum as he chuckled when Jinyoung's nose tickled a sensitive spot on his neck. Jinyoung stops and sits back to look at Jaebum's whole face.

 

"What style? Are you planning on cutting it a different way? Right now it just looks like the awkward beginnings of a mullet, hyung."

 

Jaebum stays silent and just smiles at Jinyoung, trying to pull him back in again.

 

"Hyung, are you…trying to grow a mullet?"

 

No answer.

 

"Hyung, answer me,"

 

"Maybe?"

 

Jinyoung laughs and shoves Jaebum's chest. "No. Hyung! You can't sport a mullet at work. How is anyone going to take you seriously?"

 

"It's all the rage these days, Nyoungie," said Jaebum. Jinyoung's heart skips a beat at the nickname but he's nothing if not determined. He is not going to let up on the mullet issue. "The rage where? In redneck country?" Jinyoung laughs.

 

"No! I swear I've seen it in magazines," said Jaebum, pouting. Jinyoung laughs and gets off the couch and heads over to the kitchen.

 

"First it's a fourth cat and now it's a mullet! What am I going to do with you, hyung," said Jinyoung, getting some meat ready for cooking dinner.

 

"It's not that bad!" retorts Jaebum as he walks into the kitchen, helping Jinyoung prepare dinner, the two of them falling into their usual rhythm.

 

"Hyung, it's a mullet."

 

"Yah, Park Jinyoung!"

 

"A mullet!"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had fun reading! 
> 
> Honestly, I have nothing against Jaebum's mullet, but I have something against Jaebum's mullet. However, I recognize that as human beings, we all have our awkward phases so I still love Jaebum. Hahahaha. Anyways, leave a comment if you liked it and if you want, my twitter is @SJaeJae07 if you all want to hang out and die because of GOT7 together. ^_^


End file.
